In recent years there has been a dramatic increase in the number of in-ground swimming pools being built as an adjunct to residential homes. The pool size common to residential homes usually precluded the installation of a cantilevered diving board generally as a result of the price, depth of pool required or lack of interest of the purchaser. Subsequent demand for an elevated diving platform generally arose after continued use of the pool in order to expand the use and enjoyment of the pool.